Alone
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Edd's home life is hard it gets to the point he can't take it any more rated to be safe
1. Default Chapter

Alone Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed Edd and eddy or any of the characters.

Evening came so suddenly. The darkness with only the stars and the moon to add their light.

Eddward would have given anything just to be out, to lie in the grass and gaze upward at the twinkilng stars above.

Instead, he was confined to the house of all the places he could be this was the worst.

He opened his window to feel the cool breeze that outside, was blowing gently through the trees out side.

Eddward had no choice he just had to get out of there, He would be back soon. That monster he came every night,

Eddward shuddered at the thought of the things he did. 

Eddward knew he needed help but was unwilling to bring Ed and Eddy, his best friends into it

" it must remain my secret none of their concern" he told himself.

It was his responsibility to keep it from them, to keep them safe.

He knew he couldn't stay there as he was told. How could he telll his mother of these things when the monster made her so happy?

If he stayed he was sure something bad would happen.

Eddward opened the window in his beroom only taking a picture of his friends and his mother he

climbed out the window and ran as fast as he could just as HIS car drove up into the drive way. 


	2. Double D's Warning

Alone chapter 2 

DISCLSIMER:I DO NOT own Ed Edd and Eddy or anyother character that may appear from this show

Alone 2

Eddward could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

A terrible thought crossed his mind.

What would happen when HE found out he had gone, Would he go looking for him at… "Ed and Eddy" he gasped suddenly and stopped running.

He wasn't sure what to do, part of him wanted to go back.

Panic ran through his mind and the fear gripped his heart.

He hesitated a moment before deciding to go to Eddy's house to leave him a warning.

Double D reached Eddy's doorstep and began searching for something to write on and a pen.

After finding nothing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had brought with him from home and, finding a pen that he figured Eddy had dropped earlier that day he wrote a warning set it on the door step and knocked on the door, pausing only to make sure someone was coming and then was off again.

Eddy had reached his door and had just opened it a small bit when he saw a shadow run across his yard.

"what the…" Eddy managed to say stepping out of the house and onto the picture Eddy picked it up and stared at it only a moment before turning ir over and reading the back.

_DON"T LET HIM IN! TELL ED THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE BOTH OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES, I WILL CONTACT YOU AT SOME POINT UNTIL THEN, PLEASE BE CAREFUL YOUR FELLOW ED DOUBLE D _

Eddy gasped, he knew it had to be something really wrong for his friend to do this, although he didn't quite know what had happened he quickly ran inside to call Ed.

Double D neared the creek that he and the cul-de-sac kids used to play near.

He stopped, thinking of the times they had all spent at that very spot he remembered the time that He, Ed and Eddy had over slept and Kevin had taken the place that they had been hoping for.

There were so many memories he knew he would always carry with him no matter where he was or where he'd go.

Although those memories were happy and strong, they weren't strong enough to risk the danger any more than he had to.

After taking one last look around at his home Double D sighed and continued on his way around the creek toward the next town.


	3. Double D's Journey

Alone chap 3 

Double D's Journey

The road our dear Edd traveled was a long and tiring one.

It had taken quite some time to get there counting the many stops he made to rest, finally he had come to a spot where he could see the glowing lights of the busy town.

Double D's eyes widened at the sight that met his gaze.

There were buildings of all shapes and colors, many houses stood in a row conjoined.

Children ran around freely laughing and playing their games some in large groups and several small groups of children, walking together aqnd chatting happily with each other.

A freedom he himself didn't have, though Ed and Eddy were his best friends they had little in common.

Edd longed to have a group of friends that would understand him, a group where he felt safe from his tormentor.

Double D sighed at the thought of the friends he left behind a sudden rush of sadness flooded him.

Double D walked slowly along toward the town, by this time, he began to feel hungry so he reached into his pocket hoping that he had something, and pulled out the five dollars he had gotten for his birthday.

Soon he came upon a row of stores walked along looking in the colorful displays in the windows.

Finally coming to the end of the row he found a small convenient store that was very low priced with its food.

He went in and bought as much as he could which really considering he couldn't carry much was only enough to maybe last a few days, nevertheless, he continued on his way.

Back in the Cul-de-sac, Eddy had been on the phone to Ed's house to share the warning that he had been left with when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"I gotta go lumpy that may be him remember, DON'T LET HIM IN got it?" Eddy didn't wait for the reply.

He could hearthat his mother had already answered the door.

Eddy raced to the door way.

"No I haven't seen Eddward lately, lemme just ask Eddy, Eddy honey could you come out here"

A sudden wave of fear gripped him as he tried to act normal he took a breath and went to meet his mother.


	4. He knows

Alone chap 4 HE knows 

Eddy's mother met him with a smile and he forced himself to return it.

" What did you need mum?" Eddy asked hoping it sounded and looked convincing.

"Eddy, this is Eddward's mother's friend, he says that he went out to the store and Eddward wasn't home, did he say anything to you earlier about where he was going?" Eddy's heart sank, he thought fast "No, nothing out of the normal stuff, ya know Eddward mum, always with the safety tips and the science and the...eh...cleaning..."

The man at the door had fixed his black eyes on Eddy sending an icy chill through him.

"well," the man smiled, a smile which seemed to show exactly what Double D had warned about "if you see him, tell him to come home his...mother is worried about him" "yea sure will" Eddy said trying to hide that he was shaking.

The man left and Eddy could suddenly feel tears in his eyes.

"Eddy, honey, what is it are you alright?" " I feel kinda sick" he replied truthfully he could feel his stomach do flip-flops "why don't you go up and lie down awhile , I'm sure He'll find Eddward soon." She said hugging her son tightly mistaking his fear of the man from only his eyes for missing Double D.

Eddy's mother stood and watched Eddy walk up the steps, but instead of going straight to his room, he went into his parents' picked up the phone and dialed.

"Ed, HE knows, he was just here, he may be on his way to your house lumpy, listen, if he comes, you DO NOT know ANYTHING about the phone calls , where Double D may be NOTHING got it Ed?" "gotcha Eddy"Ed said in his usual tone.

"I mean it Ed, Double D's countin' on us."

A/N: I hope You all have enjoyed my story so far and I am sorry about the very short Chap. :)


	5. The Search

chapter 5 The Search Jack left Eddy's house with one thought on his mind "they know something" He confidently walked toward Ed's house, a smirk on his face. 

"maybe this one'll tell me something he seems simple enough" Jack thought slyly to himself as he knocked on the door straightening up and putting on a fake worried face.

Ed's sister Sarah answered the door. "Well hello there, is your brother home?" "why should I tell you, I don't even know you" Sarah said and slammed the door in in his face.

Jack was stunned no one had ever done that to him.

Within a moment a tall woman with dark hair and a kind face opened the door.

"hello ma'am, I am a friend of Eddward's mother and I was wondering if by chance little Ed had seen him" "oh, he's lost, that's not like Eddward to leave without a word.

But Ed isn't here he's gone to the store but I will talk to him when he gets in I assure you" Jack swore in his mind but smiled.

"well, thank you kindly and you have a good night" as he began to walk away, a small boy walked up to the porch.

A boy Jack recognized as Jimmy, a neighborhood boy often seen with Sarah.

"hey, Jimmy," he called out with his fake smile, hew explained the situation.

"I saw him, he went that way," Jimmy said pointing in the direction of the creek.

"I hope he's alright" Jimmy added as Jack walked of in that direction the evil grin on his face grew wider.

Double D walked along the peaceful town enjoying the scenery.

He was completely unaware that someone back in peach creek was looking for him.

He breathed in the sweet smell of the night air.

He missed his friends dearly, he wanted to be there with them but the danger had not passed.

Eddy had go in to the kitchen of Ed's house to find Sarah and Jimmy playing and turned to get the soda from the fridge when he heard jimmy say " Gee Sarah, I hope that man finds Double D he seemed so worried."

Eddy's heart sank and panic griped his heart, he went over to Jimmy grabbed him and began shaking him.

"what did you tell him?" he ignored the shouts from sarah of "let Jimmy go".

"Just th-that he went toward the creek" Eddy let go and rushed to the living room where Ed was waiting and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Lumpy, lets go find Double D.

Then they were gone.


	6. the path

Alone chap 6.  
disclamer; I do not own Ed Edd or eddy or any of their friends a/n: Sorry it took so long. 

They rushed toward the creek, the way they were shown praying they would be the first to find him.  
"hurry up Ed, sock head's out there somewhere, he needs us to tell him about that man"

"'m a comin' Eddy" Ed yelled from behind as Eddy grabbed his arm. "then let's go we don't have all day geeze"Double D had reached the edge of town, he had walked all night fearing that Jack may be asking around for him.

He had decided when he left not to stop for anything until he had gone all he could.

He had already stopped to eat and drink, to enjoy the scenery of the new town, in short, he had wasted enough time.

Time he never really had to lose.

He had reached a sign that read " you are now leaving Apple Cove" he sighed relieved.

He could stop off at his pen pal's house.

Gloria was a tall for her age with thick glasses and brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

Double D walked down the street busily occupied with the children and adults doing their morning routine.

Soon he came to a large brown house and on the mailbox, was the name Sanders.

A tall girl sat on the porch coloring a picture of an atom, labeling it and naming it.

"chlorine, there its finished" "Gloria!" the girl looked up, surprised.

"Eddward, what are you doing here!" "I well I ran away" Gloria gasped.

'ran away Eddward why on earth would you" "I had some problems with a friend of Mother's" he looked away.

"its not serious I hope" "no, no nothing you should be worried about"

Jack stopped "which way could the little pest go" he sighed and pulled out his hunting knife from his pocket.

He began picking under his nails with it angrily. "when I get my hands on him" he thought aloud to himself laughing madly.

He looked to his right, in the direction of the small path and grinned. "bingo" he said smiling so that his teeth showed.

A/N sorry it took so long R&R please


	7. the confrontation

Alone chapter 7

The Confrontation

disclamer; I do not own Ed Edd or eddy or any of their friends thanks to all my wonderful reviewers

Back in peach Creek, Ed and Eddy raced up the path heading to the next town and as they came to the sign reading "WELCOME TO APPLE COVE" a feeling of fear crept over Eddy.

"Get the led out Lumpy Sock head's counting on us then the saw him. Jack seemed to be watching something or someone, waiting in the brush smiling cruelly and holding what Eddy was sure looked like a rather large hunting knife.

Eddy gasped. "look Lumpy he's got a knife and there's sock head there on the porch with...a girl"Eddy dragged Ed into the bushes peaking out to make sure Jack stayed put.

" It was wonderful seeing you again Eddward we must do it again sometime" "that would be interesting goodbye " then Jack saw his chance he placed the knife in his pocket and followed Double D.

Eddy and Ed set off down the road after them, panic griping their hearts.

Double D felt he had been being followed for a little while now but was to scared of who might be behind him when he heard the familiar voice from behind shout " run sock head he's right behind you"

He turned to see Jack quicken his steps and his heart beat faster just then Ed grabbed Jack from behind.

" ED!"Double D and Eddy both shouted in unison, Double D ran back toward them to help Ed, it was only when he got there did he see the knife in his hand.

Double D stood there not knowing what to do if he did run Ed and Eddy would surely die but if he stayed what could he do? Finally he shouted " JACK IT"S ME YOU WANT NOT THEM" Jack took his knife and slid it across Ed's hand.

Ed shrieked but both ran to Double D stood in front of him and Eddy declared "if you want to kill Double D you have to go through us first he said shakily.

Jack smiled "pretty loyal friends you've got there well, if thats how you boys feel then..." he took threating steps towards them and the three boys turned and ran.


	8. Double D's story

Chapter 8 Double D's story 

The boys ran as fast as they could, afraid to look back.

Jack remained close behind them, grinning madly at his evil thoughts. "I'm gonna get them, sooner or later they will be at my mercy and their blood will be in my hands". He assured himself quietly.

He began to tire and thinking quickly, decided to head them off at the path just a head and ran through the alley.

The boys couldn't run anymore, they dodged into a back road to catch their breaths.

"I-Is he g-gone Ed" Eddy gasped. Ed peered around the corner. "he's not there Eddy"He reported back

"wow sock head what happened, why is he after you?"

"It's along story Eddy, a very long story" Double D confessed sitting himself on the ground.

Ed and Eddy too seated themselves one on either side of their friend.

Double D sighed, "you shouldn't have come now he's after all of us, the very thing I was trying to avoid Eddy," he began angrily then his voice softened. He lifted himself off the ground and looked his friends in the face. " But I'm glad you did in a way" he confessed to them.

" It started a while ago when mother, in all her wisdom thought it best to bring home her friend

as you probably guessed, it was Jack. I tried to be polite with him and say 'hello' but sometimes being polite

is not easy with some people.

You see fellows, Jack was kind to me while mother was there but it was when she left the room or left us alone in the house together

that it really happened. The death threats and showing me his knives threateningly."

Double D began to sob " you see he likes mother and wants to be with her but never wanted any children and then looking on the computer one night I found an article

saying that Jack had just escaped from prison after murdering several young people.

He hates children Eddy!" Edd shouted at his friend who didn't seem to be listening.

"Wow sock head, that's rough." Eddy cried.

With that Double D collapsed onto the ground shaking uncontrolibly.

"it's gonna be alright sockhead, we came to help you and that is what we're gonna do, right Lumpy?"

"okey-dokey Eddy!" Ed shouted saluting him.

"gotcha covered Double D" Eddy added solomnly.

Double D smiled now more steady, he stood and they began their long journey.


	9. the Decision

The boys walked down the road a bit more, their hearts beating a little faster they walked until they came to an alley way. As they walked down the alley, they heard a soft sound that was coming from behind the building at the very end of the alley. Double D stopped. "Double D whats wrong?" "w-we sh-should turn back now something isn't right."

Eddy looked around, then he too had a feeling of dread "yeah boys, let-lets go back" the trio turned and heard a familiar voice shout "EDDWARD" and they ran as fast as they could hearing Jack's breathing always one step behind.

They ducked into a near buy store where they were sure he wouldn't enter.  
Breathing hard Eddy looked out the window but did not see him, Double D drew in his breath "Eddy," he began "I'm tired of running, I've got to do something, lets go home Eddy" He looked outside and still didn't see him so they ran out and were half way home before Jack reappeared.

Jack stepped out from behind a large tree by the creek. "Eddward, it's either you or them you make the choice" with a glance at Ed and Eddy Double D sighed.

"will you let them go home?" Double D asked looking Jack in the face. " Yes, completely unharmed" came the reply. "Ed Eddy, thank you for everything you've done for me but its time to stop running go back to the cul-de-sac but never forget what happened here today" Double D said putting his hands in his pocket and walking with his head down toward Jack.

A/N so what do you think? Any guesses anything I can improve on? I'd love to hear from ya! 


	10. chapter 10

.  
Double D turned and waited for Eddy and Ed to start home, but they didn't move. "Go on before I change my mind" Jack said impatiently. "you better go and tell mother... tell her I love her" tears streamed down the boys' cheeks as they turned to leave their friend to his certain death. 

They began to run so as not to watch the end result. Suddenly their was a gasp and a scream and they turned to see that Double D had pulled a knife from his own pocket, but it was not enough to protect himself, for Jack had stabbed his in his chest and he bled badly as he fell to the ground but it seemed that Jack had tripped and fallen into Edd's knife as he had gotten it in his throat and died instantly.

They rushed back to Double D who had been trying to stop the blood. "Sockhead!" Eddy said shakily "E-Eddy, go g-get mother hurry!" Double D said weakly. Eddy looked to Ed, "alright Lumpy, it's up to you, Double D needs help go get a lot of towels and bring his mom here run!" Ed perhaps for the first time understood that it was important that he do this task not for Eddy, but for Double D, who had always been on his side when things went wrong.

Ed ran. He ran and didn't stop until he reached Double D's house and his crying mother on the porch.

Back with Eddy, Double D began to fade. Eddy had taken off his shirt to use to stop the bleeding. "Come on Sock head, you can do it. Just stay awake" "i-it's so hard Eddy" Double D managed weakly.  
Tears formed in Eddy's eyes, he knew Double D was loosing ground.

"Ed, What's wrong, is it Eddward?" Ed who was out of breath, his arms full of towels,could only nod. "Show me Ed, Please" With that Ed again took off this time in the direction of his dying friend. Double D's mother grabbed her cordless phone and was off. "Eddward" his mother gasped at the scene in front of her as she rushed to her son's side.

"M-Mother I-I love you he whispered and closed his eyes. "Double D no you've gotta fight it man you just gotta" Eddy cried and Double D's mother called for an ambulance while both Ed and Eddy cried in each other's arms.

AN: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know please in a constructive kinda way thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed and found Ed and Eddy crying outside of the culdesac hospital were they were joined by Double D's mother. "Boys," she began sitting down on the bench beside them. "the doctor and nurses have done all they could but now Eddward needs a little something more that the doctors can't give him, he needs our love and support." 

On the way in Eddy found himself saying in a whispered prayer, "please let him be awake and off of those machines this time." Before entering Double D's mother stopped them, "Now remember this is still our Eddward." They nodded. As they entered the room they saw him lying there, under that same oxygen mask with all the tubes and ivs. The approached the bed and peered over into his sleeping face,  
he hadn't woken up since that day just one week ago. "I'll leave you three alone call me when you are ready to go" She said walking into the hall. "hey Sockhead, how's it goin' we that is me and Ed, miss ya and just hope you snap out of this soon," the two boys stayed for hours trying to bring the third out of it.

Just as visiting hours ended and the boys turned to leave they heard the familiar voice calling to them, "E-Eddy, E-Ed," Double D had taken of the mask and was now looking at them smiling weakly.  
Eddy's mouth formed a smile but his eyes showed his surprise. He and Ed ran back to Double D's bedside as he tried to sit up, Eddy placed a hand on him gentle "lay still sockhead, please, how're ya feelin"  
Double D sighed he still hurt quite a bit in his chest.

"It still hurts quite a bit Eddy but thanks to you, Ed, and Mother,I'm sure I'll be fine"  
"Glad to hear it Sockhead" " where is Mother anyway?" " just out in the hall here I'll get her" Having said this Eddy disappeared into the hall, leaving Ed and Double D alone.  
With Eddy gone Double D sat up again and called Ed over closer to his bed. "Ed, you saved my life, it was brave of you to get mother, and bringing those clean towels was very well done Ed I'm proud of you and Eddy both,"he reached his arms out to the boy and gave him a hug. "thank you Ed" Ed smiled for once he had helped his friend. when Eddy came back with Double D's mother she rushed into the room and over to her son.

"Eddward i-if I had known I never would have- Oh I'm so happy you're back with us sweety.  
She sobbed "Mother, it's ok really." there it was thought Eddy, the ever present giggle in Double D's voice.  
The boys and DD's mother stayed until the nurse had come in to kick them out.

Before leaving, Eddy turned back to his friend who now lay in bed smiling. "See ya Sockhead" as he turned back to the door he heard a voice call "see you soon Eddy, maybe even sooner then you think.

AN: Well that's it I hope you liked it your reviews mean alot to me. let me know if you liked it. What would you like me to try next? your insight is very important to me. thanks everyone!


End file.
